


Stagefright

by VictoriannWings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Dysphoria, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Langst, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Spectrum Zine, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (volton), Trans Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriannWings/pseuds/VictoriannWings
Summary: Center stage, but they don't see who I am. ---Lance centric, poetry





	Stagefright

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'm really excited because this was my poem for Spectrum, the Trans Zine! Please let me know what you think ♡

Immersed in a new world like never before, I have been

Chosen. Selected. Sorted through. Picked out.

And I walk center stage through a crowd of people who don't know me,

but are like me.

I'm a Defender of the Universe,

I am here

       to defeat   

           Zarkon

I am here

      to form

           Voltron

I am not here

      to do anything

            but that

Allura can't even give me a glance and I am turning to ash under the scald of

her gaze on Keith; ten thousand years

worth of anger and mistrust misplaced in his dark hair

I am

overlooked when Pidge says that she is a girl,

and nobody doubts that I am a boy but nobody says anything either

They're afraid;

        I can see it

             in their eyes

Hunk knows I have

        secrets

              under my clothes

that don't go away when I am alone

when I am faced with a reflection that doesn't fit the one in my heart

When I am peeling a skintight binder off my bruised ribs

and inhaling for what feels like the first time in my whole life,

the curves across my chest are where I draw the line:

I was meant

        to be

              a boy;;;

The curve of my waist, of my hips

I am all too many curves when I was meant

to line the stage with vibrant displays of freedom, of fluid water,

of precise shots taken after careful calculation

considerably concise with each shot and bullet

I know they accept me,

but sometimes I feel alone even when I am with them

Sometimes I see them smile at each other and it's like I'm not even there

Sometimes I wonder if Voltron

would do better

standing on one leg

than two;;

 


End file.
